


Let Me

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Brief mentions of Myra, Eventual Relationships, Gay, Gay Male Character, Joseph is awkward, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, THEY'RE IN LOVE OKAY?? BUT LOVE CAN GET AWKWARD..., fuck that hoe, they may be in love but gotdamn they aren't in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: I'm back again with writing shitty stories. I plan to make more with Rubix cube and Jojo. Enjoy?(I'm busy with theatre, art projects and dance class so I'm trying to find time to update)





	

Sebastian couldn't recall their first date together, but he knew he was in love. Perhaps it was the way he smiled each time they encountered each other, or the awkward moments they shared, like the time Sebastian tried to bake for the first time without his wife's help. He ended up adding unlabeled salt to the cake, which caught Joseph by surprise. But he hadn't said a thing and pretended it had tasted fine until Sebastian had a taste for himself, he almost gaged. 

It had been years since they've know each other but it only took a year for Sebastian to feel that same warm feeling for Joseph as he had did for Myra. But fear was also mixed in those emotions. The thought of Joseph abandoning him like Myra, he didn't want that. If anything he'd avoid it at any cost.

In some ways he missed Myra, after all she was all he had before the fire. The one person he could've trusted the most betrayed him in the cruelest way possible. But Joseph was there to pick him up off his feet and help him build his way back to the top.

It wasn't until tonight Sebastian decided to take it a step further.

"Joseph, I want to hold you." He mumbles. At first the younger man laughs thinking of it as a joke. But it becomes less funny when he notices Sebastian's frown. He nods in agreement. 

Sebastian had longed for this moment, the day he and Joseph finally held each other in their arms, it was comforting for him. Before they knew it, their lips had been pressed together. Sebastian's stubble poking at the younger mans chin. 

"Ow.." He mumbles, it makes Sebastian pull away. 

"Are you hurt?" His tone is concerned, the last thing he wants to do is hurt Joseph.

"No, it's just your stubble.." Joseph admits with a laugh. Sebastian soon follows with a laugh as well. 

"Do you want me to shave? I can, it's no burden." Sebastian begins. "I don't want you to have to feel-" Sebastian is interrupted when Josephs lips press against his catching the older man by surprise. Sebastian  
moans into the kiss, biting down on Josephs bottom lip when they part. 

"Er.." Joseph mumbles, Sebastian releases his lip noticing the growing bulge in Joseph's pants. His hands go to unbuckle the younger mans belt.

"Stay the night?" Sebastian asks, trying not to sound desperate. Joseph furrows his brow and quickly hops off Sebastian and onto the floor. 

"I just remembered I have paper work to do." He rushes redoing his belt. Sebastian sits up and watches Joseph finish buckling himself and go to the door to throw his coat on. "I can come over next time, if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's no problem." 

"Thanks Sebastian." Joseph says opening the door and slamming it behind himself. Sebastian instantly feels like shit. Almost like he rushed Joseph tonight. 

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.." He repeats over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling or grammar errors. You guys already know how fucking lazy I am to check, and besides I'm sick. I'm going to see if I can start writing again, since dance, art, and theatre have me pretty busy nowadays. I'll try to update quick? (Doubt it) 
> 
> -Jermiyah


End file.
